


Wash and Sweets

by KrissyG927



Series: Just Smut [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: So as you all know Theresa Leigh gave me this prompt when my washing machine broke and I was all depressed last week. I started writing it and had it almost done when I drove past a laundromat called Wash and Sweets. It was also a candy store and I was like YES!!! Any way, I hope you enjoy this little fantasy, and I assure you nothing good like this happened to me as I schlepped my washing back and forth last weekend LOL.





	Wash and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts).



It was Saturday night, Daryl was between women and had been working a shit ton of overtime for months. That's how he ended up there that night. Merle had wanted him to go out drinking with him at the strip club instead, but the truth was he was tired.

He was not twenty anymore and starting to feel it every day when he got out of bed. There would be no strip club on a Friday night after working all week and no drinking. Maybe tomorrow if he could get the laundry done. First things first.

He had not one pair of clean pants in his possession, had been going commando for three days so it was time to get things done. Never one to do the laundry regularly, it had piled up for a couple of weeks this time and he had no choice now. It was a good thing Shannon was open late on the weekends.

Shannon Riley owned the Late Night Wash and Sweets (during the day she sold homemade candy as well on the other side of the building, made by her cousin Marina and her girlfriend) where he had been doing his wash for years. She had inherited the business from her parents, just as Daryl and Merle had inherited the garage from their father. It was close to his apartment and he could walk there if he wanted to.

The candy shop/ laundromat had been in town forever and she ran it with her extended family of cousins who made the candy. In the daytime, it was a full on candy store in one half of the building and on the other side was the laundry. Marina was in the store most days and Shannon worked the laundromat and oversaw both businesses.

Tonight Daryl drove because it was cold, with winter bearing down on them like a freight train, after a beautiful summer and fall. Plus he had so much laundry to do he’d never be able to carry it all in one trip.

As a homage to her father, who she adored, Shannon regularly played his favorite music on the CD player. She played all the songs she heard all the time growing up when he ran the place; Pink Floyd, Bad Company, Sonny and Cher to name a few. Daryl liked that about her, the way she honored her parents through the music.

Magic Bus by The Who was playing and he smiled, as he walked in that night. Merle went there to do his laundry too, and he had hit on Shanny (his personal nickname for her) a few times. Unfortunately, she had an on again off again boyfriend so Merle never got anywhere. But she was always friendly and nice to all who came there.

“Hey, Daryl,” She called brightly from her little office in the back area when he waved at her that night as he lugged all his washing in. Shannon always had a bright smile for everyone and tonight was no different, as he walked in Daryl smiled at her calling “Hey,” to her as she worked behind the counter and then he got down to business with the washing machines.

He started his wash, sat down and started to play candy crush on his phone, his usual laundromat game. Soon Rush was on and he sang the words softly to Spirit of the Radio.

*****Begin the day with a friendly voice  
A companion unobtrusive  
Plays that song that's so elusive  
And the magic music makes your morning mood

Off on your way, hit the open road  
There is magic at your fingers  
For the Spirit ever lingers  
Undemanding contact in your happy solitude

 

Invisible airwaves crackle with life  
Bright antennae bristle with the energy  
Emotional feedback on timeless wavelength  
Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free

All this machinery making modern music  
Can still be open-hearted  
Not so coldly charted  
It's really just a question of your honesty, yeah  
Your honesty  
One likes to believe in the freedom of music  
But glittering prizes and endless compromises  
Shatter the illusion of integrity**********

 

After a while, Daryl could see she was arguing on the phone but he wasn’t one to pry, so he sat there, playing the game and scrolling on his phone as one by one the other customers started leaving. It was near midnight, after all, no one else but him had waited till the last minute to finally do laundry.

Soon she would be closing up for the night and going to her apartment that was above the business, but she never rushed anyone. He grabbed a homemade candy bar from the basket on a little table next to him and dropped two dollars in it. The candy was good, he knew Marina and Chelsey as well, and it was the best candy around. He ate two bars and threw more money in the basket.

“Smoke break?” She said as she walked over about an hour later, and Daryl nodded and followed her outside, they both leaned against the building, enjoying the cool air outside. Daryl flipped his zippo and lit her cigarette for her, then lit his own.

He noticed she wasn't smiling and actually looked like she had been crying. Word around town was that her boyfriend of five years was cheating, but Daryl wasn’t going to tell her that, probably she already knew anyway.

"What's wrong honey?" He said as they stood outside smoking now long past midnight, as his clothes tumbled in the dryer inside, several dryers actually.

"Nothing."

Daryl looked at her sideways, "Shannon, how long have we known each other?"

"Years," She said with a slight smile as she lit a cigarette. Daryl was a few years older than her twenty-five years but they had a nice friendship and talked when he did his laundry.

"So aren't we friends?" 

"Sure," She shrugged as she took a drag of her own cigarette.

"So is it the boyfriend again?" 

She nodded. 

"He's an asshole, this ain’t the first time I’ve seen you feeling this way," Daryl took a drag of his cigarette, " You work your ass off running this place and what's he do for you?"

"Not a whole lot…" 

"Come here," 

He stepped closer and then she was enveloped into his strong arms, Daryl rubbed her back as she calmly told her the latest about her cheating boyfriend. In Daryl’s opinion, she was too good for this dude and as he inhaled the sweet scent of lemongrass in her hair he wondered how this man could mistreat a woman like her. He was a fool, but it wasn’t his place to comment on her relationship. 

It felt good to be in his strong arms and Shannon inhaled his scent deeply, he smelled like good cologne, cigarettes, and grease. She wanted to stay in his arms.

They stood there in silence, back against the wall for a while after the embrace and Daryl couldn’t get the smell of her hair out of his mind. She was attractive, he had always thought so, but there had been other distractions before.

Now he was more than aware of her, not for the first time in the years they had known each other and he suddenly wondered why he never went for it with her. Then he remembered, the boyfriend. Inside Bad company played on the radio, Shannon's father's favorite band of all time. 

****Johnny was a young boy when he heard his first Beatles song. Love me do I think it was and from there it didn't take him long******

The guy deserved what he got, and this time Daryl didn’t care about coming between them. He wasn’t looking for a girlfriend, and she probably wasn’t leaving Josh anytime soon, but maybe...

"I can make you feel better,” He stepped closer to her, making eye contact again, “I can make you feel so good, help ya forget for a while.” She opened her mouth to say something, reconsidered, and then shut it again as he came closer, “ No strings, still friends. Just between you and me?" He uttered, with a gesture of his hands, never taking his eyes from hers, “Why don’t you let me?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes but she wasn’t pushing him away, then he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

*****Don't you know that you are a shooting star, don't you know?******

“Let’s go inside and lock the door for a while, it's almost closing time anyway.” He purred into her ear as he reached for her hand, “Just you and me, nobody has to know, I promise not to tell.”

They each took a drag off their cigarette as they stood there at one am looking at each other and not knowing quite what to do.

“Yes,” She gulped out finally as he dragged his eyes over her face and body. Daryl had kept his appreciation of her in check until that point, but now all bets were off. He looked her over good, with fire in his eyes that was scorching hot and was pleased to see she did the same thing to him.

“You are so beautiful…” He whispered to her.

“You don't have to say that.”

“Yes, I really do,” He leaned closer to her and let his lips ghost over hers. “It’s the truth and something tells me you don't hear it enough. And you should hear it every day.”

They made quick work of getting inside then, and Shannon shut the lights out, bathing them in just the moonlight coming in through the storefront windows. It was almost romantic.

They stood there for a beat and each breath they took was electrically charged now that Daryl made his move finally. The music continued as they each took the sight of the other in as if it was the first time they were seeing each other. Then she lifted her t-shirt over her head and he did the same.

“Even more beautiful in this light…” He said with a deep breath and then she was in his arms with another Bad Company song playing now. 

After a few sweet kisses, he was all lips and tongue over her neck and chest as his hand came up to touch her perfect breasts. He sucked and licked her nipples one after the other until they were hard as pebbles and she was ready to climb him like a tree. 

 

****Well I take whatever I want …and baby I want you. You give me something I need, now tell me I got something for you.*****

 

Suddenly Shannon wondered why this had taken so long, they were so attracted to each other, always had been. But it was a short-lived thought as he backed her up against one of the top load washers and laid a kiss on her that made her dissolve into a puddle on the floor. 

Their bodies were now pressed together and Shannon could feel her stomach lurch as his tongue danced across her upper lip. Gently he pushed her lips apart and slid his tongue into her mouth with a low moan that made her push herself against him harder.

He was already rock hard and she wanted it, all of it. In every way possible. 

Her hands went into his hair as he deepened the kiss and when it was over he picked her up and sat her on the washing machine.

 

*******Come on, come on, come on and do it. Come on and do what you do, I can't get enough of your love.****** 

 

Gently he pushed her legs apart, she had on a skirt and boots, which was convenient and easy but he wanted to go slow. This was the first time he'd be getting laid in six months and some things he liked to savor. 

"You sure," Daryl checked again. 

And her answer was to put her hands in the pockets of his jeans and pull him flush against her and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Now his cock was against her core both of them felt that electric charge again. Her boots rested on his back, heavy, and it excited him to feel them there. 

"Kiss me," She whispered and he obliged her and it was even hotter the second time. He fucked her mouth with his tongue and Shannon melted into the washing machine.

"You in a hurry Shannon,” He kissed down her neck, then back up to her lips, “Cause I want to go slow if it's just gonna be this once.'

"Let's take our time Daryl," She said in between kisses that were burning her alive, "Stay tonight?"

"Okay," He said as he sank down onto his knees between her legs, "Show me what you got for me?" 

Shannon’s first instinct was to close her legs but Daryl wasn’t having it, he lifted her skirt and brought his lips to her stomach. His hands were on her inner thighs keeping them apart, but she wasn’t trying to close them now.

As his lips moved lower, he groaned out loud, “I’ve tried the candy here before, but this is gonna be so much sweeter…”

Shannon leaned back on her hands and watched as he spread her legs, taking in the look on his face as he pressed it against the thin material of her underwear. She found out just how thin it was when she felt his tongue and lips there.

The way he looked at her was something she never experienced before. The desire he felt for her, that she felt for him was overwhelming. 

“Oh fuck,” She groaned and she felt him smile against her underwear,

“Can I take these off?” Daryl teased.

“You better,” She laughed as he helped her lift up so he could get them down, “Stop asking permission every five seconds, I consent,” She laughed, “To everything.”

 

He looked up and raised his eyebrows, “Is tha’ so?”

Daryl didn’t give her a chance to answer, he just dove in, spreading her legs wide and licking her back to front nice and slow.

“Oh, my fucking God, Daryl, where have you been all my life,” She moaned.

He laughed softly and blew air on her leg as she squirmed. “What?” He laughed. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” He pulled her closer grasping her knees and spreading her legs, “Just wait,” He grinned with incredible enthusiasm like this was his favorite thing in the world.

Shannon felt his breath on her inner thigh now and her legs were already shaking. To distract herself she tried to concentrate on the music, closing her eyes listening to it. But it was no use, he was good and Shannon felt him lick her with the flat of his tongue and he groaned then.

“Oh, fuck Shannon, so good.” Daryl crooned slowly still buried between her legs, she felt the vibration of his words against her and almost lost it right there. Then he touched her, slid a finger inside her and her hips went off the washing machine. 

Slowly Daryl brought one hand up and laid it flat against her stomach holding her in place, where he wanted her, then brought his head up to her stomach, kissing her there, while still moving his other hand, driving her crazy already.

“S’okay sweetheart, I got you.”

She nodded and he kissed down over her hip and down lower again, adding his mouth to the mix with his fingers against her slippery flesh.

“Oh Jesus,” She slapped her hand down on the washer as he continued his devils work between her legs. He licked her pussy nice and slow, spending time tonguing and sucking her clit until she was shaking to with need. "OH GOD, I have to…"

“Do it,” Was all he said before he went back to what he was doing, which was annihilating her body until she fell apart over and over at his whim. 

She came twice before he would stop and she had begged him to stop after the first time. He wouldn’t, he wanted to pull as many orgasms from her as he could. It would make it better later.

“Come on baby, cum on my face,” He groaned with half-closed eyes, as he pushed his tongue inside of her until he felt her cumming again.

Daryl’s dick was so hard it would cut glass by this time, he knew if she touched him, it would be all over. It really had been a long time since he was with anyone, but it was different. This was different, she was different. He stood up and unbuckled his pants and slid them down.

“Hurry up.” She said laughing, trying to touch him as he came up and closer to her. She reached down with a grin when she saw he had no underwear on.  
“Laundry day,” He shrugged as she grasped her hand around his thick cock.

“S... Stop, Shannon, I’m gonna...”

He pulled her hand up and kissed her palm. “Ready?” He said, kissing her lips again softly.

“Ready.” She said.

Then he was inside her and they both let out a moan of relief as she wrapped her legs around him and he moved slowly. She was so tight, and he almost came right then. He tried to distract himself with no luck, this was too good. She was warm and wet and her body fit him perfectly, it was heaven.

Shannon met his hips each time and she moved against him, taking his hands and putting them on her chest. She watched his eyes roll back in his head, then savored his touch as Daryl set her on fire.

“Oh, fuck… Shannon…oh fuck yeah.” He growled, almost yelled, totally lost in her now, not caring if anyone could hear them. Daryl was so lost in all the sensations he was feeling and knew it might not last too long; he tried to think of something, anything to calm down, but he couldn’t. Not now.

“Come on.” She moaned, leaning down to kiss him moving her hips against him, Shannon gave as good as she got, it was pure fire between them. He groaned through the kiss, as her lips went over his neck. “Now, come on, cum now.” She whispered into his ear, then ran her hands all over him, raking her nails along his chest and down.

How did she know he loved that? How did she know? Daryl was really trying to hang on for more than five seconds, and she wasn’t helping at all.  
He still felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. It was beating so hard, and his blood was thundering in his ears.

“Now Pleasepleaseplease.” She begged.

She was going to kill him, he thought, this was it, what a way to go; fucked to death. He reached under her legs and lifted her into his arms, turned around and sat himself down in the chair by the candy basket.

Daryl brought his hands down over her stomach to her hips and pulled her down on top of him. They were both starting to sweat, their skin was sliding against each other, bathed in the moonlight, but neither of them noticed. She straddled him and the chair and lay into him good, as the basket of candy was knocked down to the floor.

Stopping momentarily Shannon leaned her forehead on his and they laughed for a second. But this wasn’t done, not by a long shot.

“One more time baby.” He breathed out. “One more time for me.” Daryl pleaded moving his hips up with each word. Shannon felt the pressure building, although she couldn’t believe it. It was going to happen again. She threw her head back as she started to feel it, gave herself totally over to it again.

“Look at me.” He pulled on her hips, then reached up to bring her face into view, “Fucking look at me, Shannon.”

She looked down and met his eyes as she cried out as wave after wave hit her. He felt her all around him, her body squeezing him, squeezing everything out of him and she continued moving but still looked into his eyes. 

"Oh God, you're the best!" She cried out. 

He couldn’t take much more, between her words and her body he was about to explode. Then she stopped, suddenly and looked down at him, “Do it.” She said. “Fuck me. Fuck me good.”

Daryl roared at her words and got her under him in the chair in record time. He pushed her knees back against her chest and pounded her letting himself go finally. He didn’t stop until he came letting out a string of curses that almost embarrassed him. Then he collapsed on top of her.

“Holy shit Shannon.” He gasped for breath as he pulled her onto his lap in the chair and held her. 

She sighed as Daryl pulled her close and she mumbled, “Yeah.” as he ran his fingers through her hair.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

They barely made it upstairs to her apartment and into the shower, before they were at each other again. As the warm water cascaded down on both of them she went down on her knees and gave him a world class blow job that resulted in him picking her up and slamming her against the shower wall.

In the background on the stereo Cheap Trick played as he fucked her hard against the wet tiles with everything inside of him.

 

***** Mama told me yes she told me I’d meet girls like you. She also told me stay away you’ll never know what you’ll catch.*****

 

“Jesus, you’re amazing…” He moaned, as he looked down and watched himself going in and out of her sweet pussy. He would have to remember all of this and commit it to memory and so would she.

 

********Just the other day I heard  
Of a soldier's falling off  
Some Indonesian junk  
That's going round

Mommy's all right  
Daddy's all right  
They just seem a little weird  
Surrender  
Surrender**********

 

“So are you,” She breathed out, “So are you, baby. Oh my god...yes.” She screamed, rolling her head back and letting the water flow over her, then she kissed him hard, devouring his mouth with hers as she came. He followed after her, shuddering and weak; they stayed joined like that for a while, both trembling as the water rained down on them.

 

*******But don't give yourself away  
Hey, heeeeeey*********

 

//////////////////

 

“Hey, you,” Daryl said to her when she opened her eyes the next morning, he had been watching her sleep for a while pondering things. This was just a thing, no more and no less and he knew that. But she sure was nice to look at and now when he looked at her, he would know what was underneath the part of her she showed to the world.

“Hey,” She answered as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"How are you feeling?"

Shannon smiled brightly, "I feel wonderful."

“Regrets?”

“No way?” She grinned at him, then pulled him over on top of her, "I want some more."

“Me too, and I regret..,” He kissed her softly, “ Nothing, but listen, I know,” He stopped and then began again, “I don’t want you to think I do…” He sighed, “The thing is, this was real nice, and maybe it could have been something, but I know…”

“I love him,” She answered.

“Right, maybe one day you won’t anymore, maybe you’ll get sick of his bullshit, and maybe I won’t have met the girl of my dreams,” He said, “And if that happens, I want you to call me.”

“I will.” She smiled, closed her eyes and kissed him again as he settled down between her legs to touch her for the last time this way. It was a shame, their lips and bodies fit perfectly together, maybe their souls did too and they both knew it.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next afternoon well after three pm Merle was at his house banging on the door until Daryl answered, with his pajama pants still on and his hair going every which way. It was four o’clock in the afternoon and Merle was pretty sure why he was still asleep. 

So he set out to torture him a little for fun because that was what they did to each other, all in good fun. He just couldn’t resist and he smiled as Daryl stumbled to open the door and let him in.

“Time to get the hell up brother, we got plans tonight or did you forget?"

"Didn't forget," Daryl yawned. 

"Up late were ya?"

Daryl shook his head. 

"Hmm, funny I saw your truck over at Shanny’s at three am when I was going home from the bar. Care to elaborate?”

“Nope,” He couldn’t suppress a grin, no matter how hard he tried and no matter how much Merle pestered him he wouldn’t cop to anything, not even with the laundry that was clearly still in baskets in the living room staring at both of them.

“What do ya think Josh would think about your truck being at her house so late at night? What if he drove by?”

“He was in Atlanta whoring around,” Daryl said and then winced, Merle had laid the perfect trap and he fell right into it.

“Busted,” Merle cackled, “Come on brother, we’re going on a pussy hunt tonight.”

It was back to business as usual and Daryl got a quick shower and went out for the night with Merle. Shannon would always be a nice memory for him and maybe someday the timing would be right, but it wasn’t right now.

Daryl continued bringing his laundry there after their night together, sometimes Josh was there with her, it seemed better between them now. Daryl was careful to watch and see that she was happy, there were no more fights and Josh seemed to worship her now. He was happy for his friend, if Shannon was happy, then so was he. 

They always smiled at each other without fail, maybe more so than they used to and sometimes Daryl would catch her eye and wink at her. As if to say “We have a secret that no one else knows about, one wonderful night just me and you.”

Around town she’d see him with a date here and there, he wasn’t suffering or lovesick over her. Not at all, but sometimes as he walked out the door with his laundry, if she was looking and no one else was he’d make the universal ‘Call me” hand gesture as he left and that always made her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
